


One Flesh

by NanakiBH



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Fingerfucking, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nakadashi, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Inexperience, Spoilers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: Joining together, returning to the way they began, reaffirming their existence.





	One Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to achieve the nuance of Eve's childlike speech in English is a challenge. I do my best, but there are some lengths that I won't go to... I have to use the word "cock" here because making Eve think/say something like "thingy" would make me spontaneously burst into flame. It's for my own well-being. I thought you should know. I hope you understand. lol Very important note.
> 
> Anyway, (spoiler) this is more Ark antics. Anything can happen in the Ark! I love it!

Why did the rain fall?

Why did the sun go down?

In a place where those things were unnecessary.

 

Why did they eat?

Why did they sleep?

Even though they didn't have to do those things in order to survive.

 

_“I don't want to be human anymore,”_ Eve said once while eating the breakfast his brother prepared. _“The humans are extinct. What's the point in trying to be like something that doesn't even exist anymore? Why can't we just act like machines?”_

_“Because,”_ Adam said, _“at this stage, we wouldn't even know how to be machines.”_

Eve couldn't stop thinking about what he said.

He never thought that they'd lose sight of what they were, so he realized that they must have never had a grasp of what they were to start with. When he was born, he arose with a sense of purpose alongside a unique sense of self, but he was always willing to be whatever his brother needed him to be. Once Adam acknowledged him as an entity separate from himself, Eve acquired a broadened sense of freedom that didn't seem necessary.

He was happy to take orders. But that was a choice. It'd always been a choice he'd been making for himself.

They were too complex to be machines.

If the humans' emotions resonated with them, was that enough for them to call themselves human?

Eve wasn't sure...

It was probably irrelevant. Pretending to be human wasn't easy, but the routine of it was becoming like second nature. Anything simpler might not have felt as worthwhile. So, he stopped questioning what they were doing. They shared administrative access to the Network and the functions of the Tower, but Eve decided that he'd leave all of the biggest decisions in his brother's hands. Eve trusted him with everything.

The place where they lived looked like the Earth of a thousand years in the past. The only difference was that there weren't any people. They were the only two in a big, big world. They had the power to go wherever they wanted, but the days weren't long. The sun rose and the sun set. When it set, his brother said they had to sleep. Humans never slept outside, so he and his brother always returned to their home when the sun went down.

Even though there was a whole world constructed from the precise maps the humans made with satellite imaging, they never traveled far. Apparently, that was how it was for most humans. They stayed in one place for the majority of their lives.

He was always with his brother, so Eve didn't mind the repetition. They did everything together. They played together, took baths together, slept in the same bed... Adam even found foods that Eve found tasty. The Tower absorbed and preserved the metadata of everything it came in contact with, organic and inorganic, so oranges tasted like oranges and sugar tasted yummy. He started eating things just because he liked the taste.

There were a lot of human things he found comforting. Those human things were shaping his brother, so Eve couldn't help but find them precious as well. He wanted to learn more, if only so he could keep up with his brother's pace. What they started as was certainly different from what they'd become, but Eve wanted to be sure that they were always equal. If his brother was becoming something more human, then Eve wanted to be that more human thing, too.

In the end, whatever they were, Eve was okay with it.

He didn't like to overthink things. It was only complicated if he thought about it too much.

* * *

“Brother, I love you.”

“Hm?” Adam paused as he was drying Eve's hair with a towel. Eve heard him chuckle warmly before he continued what he was doing. “Thank you.”

“That's not what you're supposed to say.” Sitting in front of him on the bed, Eve tilted his head up to look at him. He told his brother that he loved him all the time, and he expected him to say it back every time, too.

Putting the towel around Eve's shoulders, Adam leaned down, holding Eve's chin between his fingers, and kissed him. There was a playful glimmer in his eyes that made Eve's chest feel kind of warm and fuzzy. Adam gave his forehead a kiss as well and brushed his fingers through Eve's damp hair. “Eve, I love you, too.”

Reaching out, Eve put his arms around his brother's waist and happily pressed his cheek against his bare chest. “I'm used to clothes now, but I still like it best like this. I think I get what 'intimacy' is. For some reason, it's like... I feel closer to you when there's nothing between us.”

That made sense. They were literally closer when there was nothing else in the way. But it was a different kind of 'close'. He couldn't physically identify where the 'heart' was, but he felt like his heart and his brother's heart became closer when their skin was touching. When they were that close, they understood each other in the simplest way. They didn't need words or thought or anything.

“I love you...” he said again softly, rubbing his cheek against Adam's chest. Their skin still felt warm from the bath. His brother smelled nice.

For a comfortable while, Adam pet his hair and Eve basked in his affectionate attention. Removing their towels, Adam lowered him to the bed and straddled him. Feeling something tighten in his chest, Eve put a hand on the back of his brother's neck and pulled him down into another kiss. With a relaxed sigh, Adam lowered himself on top of him, aligning their bodies at the hip.

They fit together so nicely...

Just barely understanding what he was doing, Eve licked at Adam's bottom lip until he opened his mouth, then he thrust his tongue between his parted lips.

As he attempted to deepen the kiss, he noticed that his brother wasn't closing his eyes...

He was giving him a strange look...

Eve stopped what he was doing right away. “No...?”

His brother's cheeks looked a little pink. “It's not that I disliked it. I was just surprised. You've never kissed me like that. What made you do that?”

If his brother probed his consciousness data, he would have known his reason right away. Eve thought it was obvious.

“I want to have sex.”

For some reason, his response seemed to render Adam speechless. He opened his mouth, then closed it. After another moment spent processing, he asked, “...Why?”

Adam seemed to be confused. Eve found that confusing. “Why not? We already do everything else together. I-I'm not saying that I want to reproduce... It's just, we already do all these other human things that we don't have to do... So why don't we have sex? I... want to be even closer with you, brother.”

Slowly, Adam got up and sat next to him.

“Okay,” he said.

“ _Okay?_ ” Eve also pushed himself up and scooted closer on his knees. “That easy? You're willing to have sex with me?”

He nodded. “Yes. I've thought about it, but I didn't know what you would think, especially when it requires us to make some changes to our physicality. I think you should be aware of how much will change if we implement the parameters that are necessary to feel the proper sensations.”

“Change? Like what? I like how we are already...” Eve thought it would be as simple as adding some new parts. It hadn't occurred to him that something small could make a big difference. It was worrying. It frightened him to think that his feelings for his brother might change if new feelings were introduced. “...If I don't like it, can we undo it?”

“Of course,” Adam said. He opened a command window in front of himself and began looking for the line where he would add new code. “Until now, we haven't experienced sexual arousal. It's just not a thing we were made for. It's more than a feeling, so it isn't something we could learn on our own. It's a complex physiological response. I suppose we'll soon see whether the ecstasy of battle is as similar as we heard.”

“You don't mind? You aren't scared at all?”

Adam paused what he was doing and turned his head to look at him. “Eve, I don't expect my feelings for you to change. However... I may look at you differently. This was your idea, so I think you must already roughly understand what it means to desire someone sexually.”

That was true... Eve had seen enough to know what sexual desire looked like. He just didn't know what it felt like. He thought it had to be something good. Humans loved sex!

When his brother wasn't looking, there was nothing to stop him from looking at porn. On its own, even the existence of such a thing was interesting. Humans loved sex so much, they even enjoyed watching other humans have sex. That didn't serve the purpose of reproduction at all. It made Eve so curious.

“This might be uncomfortable at first,” Adam said, his fingers flying across the command window. “Bear in mind, sexual organs are sensitive. Don't grab it, okay?”

Eve nodded and waited with his hands on his thighs, his eyes glued to his crotch.

After a little more work, Adam entered the finishing touches. When the process was complete, they were both equipped with the same parts.

“Ohh!”

“I said to be careful.”

Eve couldn't help it. He had to touch it. ...He definitely underestimated what his brother meant when he called it 'sensitive', though. The skin felt extra soft when it was limp. That part didn't surprise him. He knew what that was about.

“Gotta make it hard...”

Adam took his hands and guided them away from his crotch. “No need to rush. It can get hard on its own. The process of sexual stimulation is more than physical.”

If he wasn't allowed to touch himself...

Eve's hands immediately went for his brother's instead. As soon as he put his hand around it, his brother made a strange sound. Eve didn't think he hurt him. He was gentler that time. Maybe he was surprised. He wasn't pushing him away, so Eve smiled and went a little closer, putting a hand on his shoulder as he started moving his hand around him.

“It's okay, brother. I already know how it works.”

“For some reason, that gives me a complicated feeling... As your older brother, isn't it my responsibility to be the one who teaches you things? Where did you learn h-...” His words were cut off with a short gasp. His eyes looked unfocused. If Eve hadn't known better, he would've thought something happened to him, but he understood what that look meant.

“See? It's getting bigger.”

Lips pressed into a line, Adam nodded stiffly. “Indeed. It seems to be working as it should. I feel its effects in the rest of my body as well. Pulse rising... Temperature rising... Fascinating.”

His observations sounded strictly analytical, but Eve could see how he was already starting to lose his composure. He'd wondered what his brother would look like during sex. The humans' recordings of the real thing were very different from the fictional representations he'd seen. The real thing was raw and ugly in a way he could only describe as 'beautiful'.

He didn't care about becoming human. He just wanted to have that beautiful thing.

The look on his brother's face was nice. He looked vulnerable. Normally, he went around with such an intense look, always preoccupied. It was rare to see him with his guard down. That had to be why he sounded concerned about the changes. Adam had gotten attached to his role as the older brother, so he didn't want to ever look weak in front of him.

But that was okay. Because Eve was made to be strong for him.

Noticing that his brother was looking at him, Eve felt his body suddenly get hot. It was different from when Adam looked at him fondly. There was a different feeling in his eyes – something that Eve didn't even have the words to describe. It made him shiver, made him fidget anxiously.

“Oh, wait, I know what that's called,” he said, grinning, proud of the vocabulary he'd acquired. “Bedroom eyes!”

“Huh?” Adam narrowed his eyes and gave an amused huff. “Are you saying I have something on my face?”

“You do!” Eve moved his hand up and down, illustrating his point when his touch made his brother's expression change. “When I do that, you look different. It's kinda... It's like... It makes me want to have sex with you even more?”

“Sexy,” Adam provided. “I think that's the word you're looking for. Use that when you find something sexually provocative. From what I understand, just about anything could be considered sexy depending on the individual's taste. You and I have different tastes, so what I find sexy, you might not.”

Well, Eve noticed him staring at his chest, so...

That gave him an idea. 

Threading the fingers of one hand through Adam's hair, Eve pulled his head against his chest. He flexed, pressing the full softness of his chest up against his cheek. Adam didn't say anything at first. After a moment, as if caving to some silent deliberation, he turned and nuzzled his face in between Eve's pecs and grabbed a handful, eliciting a quietly surprised gasp from Eve. Caught off guard, Eve almost forgot what he was doing. When he regained his senses, he continued moving his hand, stroking Adam until he was fully hard.

He could feel his brother's breath against his skin... It was so warm. And the sounds he was making sounded exciting, and... Sexy.

“Eve...”

“B-Brother... Ah-”

He hadn't even realized. He was hard as well.

Once Adam noticed, a sly smile twisted the corners of his lips. He slid one of his hands down Eve's body, lightly grazing his abs with the tips of his fingers. Eve's eyes followed his movements and his breath got caught in his throat when his hand reached his waist. When Adam glanced up, Eve saw a mischievous look in his eyes. He didn't go lower. He made Eve wait for it, teasing the sensitive skin of his lower belly. Eve had never noticed how sensitive he felt there... Or maybe it just hadn't been sensitive until then.

Being teased like that made him feel more anxious, but he realized that that was probably the point. Adam was making him want it more.

Still... The feeling it gave him was kind of frustrating. Instinctively, Eve rubbed his thighs together, feeling something stirring between his hips. His cock twitched as his brother traced his fingers around his hips. At the same time, Adam teased one of his nipples with his other hand, rubbing and pinching it between his fingers.

Eve drew his lower lip between his teeth and released a hot breath. He didn't know how much of that he would be able to stand. It felt good, but, in a confusing way, it also didn't feel good. His attention was trapped by his brother's touch. He tried to keep moving his hand, but all of his senses were occupied, focused on Adam's movements.

When Eve opened his mouth, only a quiet, needy sound came out.

“So patient now,” Adam murmured. He raised his chin and brushed their lips together. “Good boy.”

Eve's heart fluttered.

As Adam touched him more, Eve laid down on the bed and spread out, offering his body, putting himself at the mercy of his brother's curiosity. He loved that he seemed so interested in him. Before their additions were implemented, he feared that his brother wouldn't find him attractive.

His hands seemed to be everywhere. Adam was observing his responses, testing every inch of his skin to see how he would react – but he always cleverly avoided touching where Eve wanted him to touch most. Getting a bit desperate, Eve lifted his hips and moaned, making an attempt to entice him.

Chuckling, Adam held Eve's hips and lowered them back down to the bed. “I wonder if certain things were considered universally sexy. The form of a muscular man is very appealing, wouldn't you say?”

“We have the same body.”

“And? Do you not find what you see appealing to the eye?” Adam asked, gesturing to the naked whole of his own body, head to toe.

If he kept looking at him, Eve got the feeling he'd explode.

“Yeah...” He rubbed his thighs together again and noticed a strange new feeling. Reaching down, he touched the place between his legs. His fingers came away with some kind of wet, sticky substance on them. “Hm? Isn't this...?”

“I know that it's unlike me to make a change that isn't faithful to the human body, but it's for the sake of convenience. You see, the anus-”

“Got it,” Eve said, giving him the OK sign. He didn't need to hear a full anatomical explanation to know why his brother wanted him to feel wet on the inside.

Laying on his back, Eve hooked his arms under his knees and pulled them back, exposing himself for him. Eve was also curious to know what it was like. Unfortunately, no matter how much he strained look, he couldn't contort his body in a way that would let him see. He tried touching it instead, but he wasn't so sure about putting his fingers inside.

Adam coated his finger with the fluid that dripped down Eve's backside and spread some of it around the spot before lightly pressing the tip of one finger against his entrance, testing its resistance. When the tip of his finger slipped inside, Eve's cock gave another twitch. It wasn't that it felt good necessarily, but it definitely felt like _something_ , and that 'something' wasn't bad.

Eve wiggled his hips, making Adam's finger go in a little deeper.

“How is it?” Adam asked.

Eve pulled his brows together in concentration. He touched Adam's hand, trying to make him move his finger so he could get a better feel for it. “M-... More. I can't tell. It feels kind of weird. But... I think I like it.”

Adam gave him what he asked for, plunging his finger deeper.

Eve was sure he'd never felt so aware of his insides before. Their machinery functioned quietly and unobtrusively. In the Ark, they didn't even have to think about the condition of their bodies because they weren't physical in the same way they would've been in the outside world. But, for once, he felt distinctly aware of what was happening inside of himself. He could feel Adam's finger touching him, pushing through his tight passage, curling, rubbing against-

“Ah-...! There...!”

“Yes, right around here...”

Adam removed his finger for a moment. When it returned, it was joined by a second, and their combined width made Eve groan. He knew just by glancing at his own hand how large his brother's hands were. His fingers felt so big inside of him. Eve gripped the backs of his knees and squeezed his eyes shut as Adam moved his fingers, as he continually rubbed against a spot that did things to him. The sensation between his hips was spreading, getting warmer. Even though he hadn't touched his cock at all, it was starting to drip against his stomach.

“Brother, I... Something's... It feels like something might happen if you keep doing that,” he warned. He thought he knew what would happen, but he'd never experienced it before, so he couldn't say for sure. Something was definitely building and getting ready to burst. His internal system was warning him of his increased temperature. He hoped it wasn't an error. It felt too good to be an error.

“It's okay, Eve. Though, if you don't mind, I'd like to observe what will happen if I continue.”

“If brother wants to watch...” Hesitantly, Eve nodded his permission.

Adam moved himself closer, kneeling between his legs. As he began to move his fingers again, he gently stroked the tender underside of one of Eve's thighs with his other hand. Even if it was small, that additional sensation made a big difference. Eve's legs started trembling on their own. That had never happened before. It was excitement, but a kind of excitement that was totally new to him.

If something was coming, he didn't want to hold it back. He wanted to let his brother see.

As Adam moved his fingers, he pressed on the surrounding area with his thumb, nudging in a way that made Eve feel something on the inside. It was like he was pinching something; some new part that must have been modeled after a specific part of the human body. Whatever it was, it was pleasurable and Eve wanted to feel it more. His brother's fingers felt good, but he could only imagine how it would feel to have something else inside of him...

Maybe he shouldn't have thought about that. Once the thought entered his head, every sensation seemed to become magnified. He tossed his head back into the sheets and gasped loudly.

“Brother! I'm...!”

For a few blistering moments, his body tensed up and spasmed all over. He didn't mean to disturb what his brother was doing, but he couldn't stop his legs from quaking out of his grasp. His vision blurred, so he closed his eyes, but there was static on the backs of his eyelids. His mind felt overloaded, as if he short-circuited from too much stimulus.

It felt good... But it was also kind of frightening. It lasted for just a brief moment, but he wasn't able to control himself during that time. When that intense feeling finally reached its peak, he thought he might not be able to handle it and break.

 

He lost track of time...

 

Eve blinked and lifted his head. His brother had already removed his fingers. He was staring at them curiously, analyzing the stickiness of the substance between his fingers.

“Well? How did it feel?” he asked.

Letting his head fall back, Eve stared up at the ceiling, his vision starting to clear, pulse calming. “...Scary.”

“Scary? You didn't like it?” Adam asked. He moved to Eve's side and gently stroked his chest. “It is quite an intense experience. I think you'll get used to it.”

Eve knew he was right. He was already getting hard again at the feeling of his brother's touch on his chest. Unable to resist, he arched his back, silently begging him for more. Adam was still hard, too. It didn't feel right to be the only one receiving all the attention. Eve wanted to touch him more, too. Turning on his side, he wrapped his fingers loosely around Adam's cock. Because he was already close, he didn't think twice about leaning in to ghost his lips over the tip.

Adam inhaled sharply. He stiffened, but he didn't stop him.

Compelled, Eve gave it a tentative lick.

The stuff dripping from the tip tasted a little salty. Regardless of whether he found the taste pleasing, it was his brother's, so he loved it.

As he slipped the tip between his lips, he felt Adam's fingers in his hair. Eve's eyes slipped shut and he unconsciously released a sigh as he took him deeper into his mouth. The soft head of his cock felt nice against the center of his tongue. As it neared the back of his tongue, Eve noticed a different, slightly sweet note in the taste of the juice dripping from the tip.

When he pulled away and sat back, he smiled up at him. “Brother tastes like fruit.”

“You just like putting things in your mouth, don't you...”

“That's called an 'oral fixation'!”

“You really do know the strangest things,” Adam said, amused.

Resting his hands on Eve's shoulders, Adam dipped his head and kissed him again. Always elated to receive kisses, Eve eagerly met his tongue with a giggle bubbling up warmly from his chest. The fear he'd felt proved to be only momentary. As he shared a deep kiss with his brother, his heart felt at ease. His brother's lips were as tender as ever, but Eve also noticed a new feeling alongside that tenderness. As their tongues entwined, his brain felt fogged by the heat of their breath. His imagination went wild with thoughts of what they were about to do.

“Brother... Please,” Eve gasped quietly between kisses.

What they were doing felt nice, but he didn't think it was enough to be considered 'sex'.

The concept of sex was easy enough to understand – the humans loved it so much, he couldn't consume their media without encountering it here and there.

“Brother, did you notice? There was sex in that first book you made me read. It said that Adam made love to Eve.” He looked away briefly, feeling his face warming. “'Made love'... I dunno why, but I like how that sounds. What do you think the humans meant by that?”

The book could have just as easily said that Adam had sex with Eve, so why did they choose those words? Why did it sound special?

Adam turned his gaze to the ceiling, probably consulting some data from the humans' records. 

After a moment, he shook his head, seeming to be unsatisfied with the information he found.

“My understanding of it seems to be different from its original meaning. Its etymology isn't what I expected. It somehow feels... Insufficient. However, when it comes to matters of the heart, I'm afraid that's where I'm lacking. I have my own understanding, but I'm more curious to know what you feel it means.”

Eve tapped his bottom lip in thought. He was honored that his brother chose to prioritize his thoughts over the data.

“I thought it had to do with making babies, like the babies were made from their love... But that couldn't be right. Even two men could 'make love', so I don't think it has anything to do with reproduction.”

 

Suddenly, his thoughts clicked into place.

 

It felt so obvious.

With the way it touched his heart, it had to be right.

 

“Oh... Love...” His eyes unexpectedly became blurry. He blinked rapidly and rubbed at them. “I didn't just want to have sex with you, brother. I wanted us to make love. Sex can just be sex, but 'making love'... It's a manifestation of the feelings two people have for each other.”

Adam looked satisfied.

“That's a good answer, better than any I found.”

Eve was glad.

And yet, even though he wasn't sad at all, he felt like he could cry.

He touched his cheek and licked his salty fingertips. “I wonder why there are tears in my eyes...”

“Because it's important to you,” Adam said. Putting a hand on the back of Eve's neck, he looked into his eyes, conveying something without using any words. It wasn't a complicated something. It was something Eve could feel. His brother looked content, happy in a way that he rarely showed. It was a very important feeling – the one feeling that Eve knew better than any other.

His brother loved him.

He became his brother's most important thing.

 

After discovering the meaning of those words, Eve decided to restate what he wanted.

With his cheek against his brother's, his lips near his ear, softly, he said, “Brother... Make love to me.”

The next thing he knew, he was on his back, looking up into his brother's eyes. Adam touched him, running his hands over his chest, down his sides... Eve wanted more, but his body squirmed as if his brother's light touch were too much for him to handle. Without touching his cock, Adam made him hard again. Inside, Eve felt that insistent ache return. He knew what his body was begging for.

“Ahh... What a magnificent expression.” Adam cupped his cheek, his eyes filled with an almost fanatical adoration. “I can feel your passion, Eve. More... Show me more.”

Adam looked like he was already enjoying himself so much, Eve was elated.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Eve nodded and nodded.

In truth, he was still a little nervous and overwhelmed, but he knew what he wanted.

He parted his legs for him and looked at him from beneath his lashes. “I want to feel you, brother. I... I really want you...”

His words seemed to give Adam pause. His emotions were overflowing, too. Eve could tell. His face was red.

“I suddenly regret that this is my first time,” Adam said.

Eve raised an eyebrow. “Do you wish your first time having sex was with someone else...?”

“What? No, that's not it,” he assured, a hint of amusement in his voice to dismiss the possibility. He situated himself between Eve's legs and leaned over, putting his hands down on the pillow on either side of Eve's head. “I just wish I had the experience to show you the most incredible first time. But I suppose everyone must start somewhere...”

Eve smiled. “Don't worry about that. As long as it's you, that's all that matters to me.”

He could sense the heat in his brother's stare. It was only natural for him to be a little impatient after waiting all that time. Putting his arms around his back, Eve pulled him closer, urging him to lower his hips.

The moment he felt him nudging the tip against his entrance, Eve closed his eyes and paid close attention to the feeling. As expected, it was completely different from the feeling of his fingers. He felt his brother's whole weight against him, pressing down on top of him as he slowly eased his way inside. He was being more careful. Once the tip was in, he rocked his hips gently, pulling back a little so he could go deeper with the next thrust. Even just that much was enough to get Eve excited. His body helpfully provided more of that slippery substance to help ease the way for his brother.

When Adam was inside all the way, he stopped, breathing heavily.

“Eve, uhm... Hm...”

“What's wrong? Are you okay?” He didn't look well.

He was panting. His eyes looked dazed when he opened them. “No, I'm... I'm okay. I just-... I don't think I can last like this.”

“Huh?” Eve tilted his head, confused.

“I didn't expect it to feel so good. It's too strong...! I think I'm already going to orgasm.”

“Org-...? Oh, 'coming'!” Eve patted him on the back. “It's okay, brother. I already came before, so you deserve to come, too.”

He linked his ankles behind Adam's back, locking them together. With an uncharacteristic whimper, Adam wrapped his arms around him and started thrusting. The movements of his hips were a bit erratic, but it didn't last for long. He quickly came to a stop and remained still, clutching Eve, breathing roughly near his ear. As Eve stroked his back, he felt a warm sensation spreading inside of him.

For a while, his brother stayed as he was, trembling slightly. Eventually, he pushed himself up and pulled out. When he did, something spilled out from inside.

Curiously, Eve put a couple of his fingers inside of himself and moved them around, scooping it out. When he realized what it was, a part of him was almost compelled to put it back in.

“Lots of brother's... Inside of me...”

“That's right. If we were human, that might have impregnated you – if you were a female, of course. For us, it's meaningless. This imitation of semen is just a formality to make the experience feel more authentic.”

Eve shook his head fervently. “It's not meaningless! I love it. I feel so warm inside, filled with a part of you...” He placed his hands over his lower stomach and smiled. He couldn't believe it'd taken him so long to come up with the idea. To think, he could've already spent so much time making love with his brother, receiving physical reminders of his love...

“You aren't satisfied yet, are you?” Adam asked.

It would've been greedy for him to admit that he wanted more at that point, but Eve figured that his desire for more was obvious. He glanced aside. “...I'll probably come real quick, too.”

“Oh, don't misunderstand. I don't mind,” Adam said. His cock quickly returned to hardness as he stroked a hand around himself. “I'm just making sure you want more as much as I do.”

For a second, Eve thought that he ears might have been deceiving him. “Brother... Of course! I would take as much as you're willing to give me.”

“That first attempt was shameful. I'll be more thorough this time.”

“You mean you want to do it more lovingly.”

Again, Adam's cheeks colored deeply. “Y-... Yes, that's what I mean.”

Though, even when he put it in the second time, Eve could tell that Adam had underestimated how good it would feel. When his hips were flush with the backs of Eve's thighs, he had to stop himself again for another moment, teeth clenched, face contorted with the effort to hold back. Eve didn't mind how many tries it took for his brother to adjust. He was just happy to be connected with him. When their bodies were against each other, with his brother deep inside of him, he felt a certain sense of completion. That was definitely how they were meant to be.

Raising his chin, he kissed his brother on the cheek, surprising the look of concentration off his face. Smiling to himself, Eve kissed his way to his lips, his jaw, his ear. He heard him sigh pleasantly and felt the tension in him gradually relax. Carefully, he inched his hips back, then moved them upward, pushing himself back down onto his brother's cock, encouraging him to keep going.

“You don't have to worry about being perfect, brother,” he said. “As far as I'm concerned, this is already perfect.”

Straightening up, Adam placed his hands on Eve's waist and looked down at him, his gaze burning with desire, a small, devilish smile on his lips. He pulled back, almost all the way, letting Eve feel the full length of his cock. When he pushed it back in as far as he could go, Eve moaned and tried to nudge himself even closer, loving how it felt to have him so deep inside. It was like they were truly becoming one. When his mind was swimming with pleasure, Eve could hardly tell where he started and his brother began.

As Adam began to move, Eve couldn't stop himself from trying to meet each of his thrusts. It was like his body had developed a mind of its own and was doing everything it could to receive more pleasure. The feeling of helplessness from before seized him again, but he didn't mind. His brother was right there with him, holding him, watching him. Eve didn't mind becoming helpless together with him, falling deeper and deeper into mindless ecstacy.

Putting his hands under Eve's knees, Adam lifted them over his shoulders as he leaned forward. He pulled Eve's hips up off the bed to meet him, putting him at an angle that kept him deep inside of him.

When his brother's face was that close, Eve couldn't resist kissing him. Holding his shoulders, he closed his eyes as their lips locked. He moaned into Adam's mouth and rocked against him.

Adam slipped one of his hands between their bodies and wrapped his fist around Eve's cock. It was still dripping, his stomach and chest a mess with his cum. His brother's hand slid over him easily. Combining with the sound of their heavy breathing and their bodies moving against each other, the room was filled with lewd noises.

“That feels good, doesn't it?” Adam asked after breaking away from their kiss.

Eve rested his head in the pillow and gripped Adam's shoulders, gasping and trembling. “Yes... Yes, brother... Y-You feel so good...”

Feeling him inside... His hand around him, slick with precum... He could hardly contain himself. Loud moans and cries involuntarily escaped his throat. Adam didn't seem to mind that he was loud. If anything, his sounds seemed to encourage him, making him quicken his pace. He tightened his hand around Eve's cock and stroked him more firmly, occasionally teasing the tip with his thumb.

Eve's internal system began to send him more warnings as he neared sensory overload. But, he knew that it was just another one of their formalities. In reality, they were just data without bodies in the outside world. Against all sense and reason, Eve wanted to let himself collapse in his brother's embrace.

Before long, there was just one thought continually, dizzily swirling around inside his head.

 

_Brother._

_Brother._

_Brother!_

 

“Brother...!”

Adam made a sound of acknowledgment and put both arms around him to hold him tightly.

“I'm with you,” he said.

As the world around him temporarily went black, those words made Eve feel like he was able to see the stars outside of their world.

His ears failed to hear the sounds from his own throat as he came, nothing but a din in the close silence. He was breaking apart, but he was whole – more whole than he'd ever been. He and his brother were a part of each other.

Adam kept moving even as Eve tightened up around him, but his spasms quickly pushed Adam to his own climax. He buried his face against Eve's neck and panted as he drove home his last few thrusts.

 

Even when it was through, they remained connected, holding each other, breathing calmly.

“Brother?”

“Don't worry. I didn't crash,” Adam mumbled. He breathed in and let out a relaxed sigh as he pushed himself up. He pulled out slowly and Eve was careful to keep anything from dripping out. Looking down at the two of them, Adam grimaced. “We need to bathe again. I didn't realize how messy this would be.”

“Huh? No...” Eve put his arms around himself defensively. “No bath! I smell like you now. I like it.”

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose, but he just shook his head and laid back down. “I'll let it go for the moment, but we aren't sleeping like this. Look at you.” He gestured up and down Eve's body, at the mess he was covered in. “Although... I admit, there is something alluring about seeing you like this.”

That said, he laid there and watched him. Eve got the feeling he was being inspected, but he didn't mind. He probably would have been happy to lay there forever that way, content with his brother's attention.

As his thoughts drifted comfortably, his brother's words floated back to mind.

 

_“I'm with you.”_

 

Laying with his palms over his stomach, Eve turned his cheek against the pillow and found his brother still looking at him, maybe a little closer than before. Looking into his eyes, he felt like he could feel his thoughts. He moved one of his hands to the space between them and it was shortly joined by one of Adam's. Their fingers intertwined.

“I wonder what our purpose is now,” Adam said quietly, thinking out loud. “Would it be okay if it's this?”

“In that book, those two who we're named after... I think I understand now. Bad things happened because they couldn't just be happy with what they had.” Eve squeezed his brother's hand. “I'm happy like this, brother. This is all I need. Just being with you is all I've ever wanted.”

But Adam looked a bit troubled by that. “If their desire for knowledge was what made them human, then... I don't know if I could remain this content. I can't suppress my curiosity.”

Eve giggled. “It's just a book, brother.”

Curiosity... Contentment... Those feelings would have existed even without humans. 'Emotions' weren't a thing that belonged to them alone. Rather than becoming human, he and his brother were simply becoming more like themselves, shaped by the world they surrounded themselves with. It began as the humans', but it was going to change.

Human or machine, it didn't really matter what they called themselves.

They were themselves. Their world was theirs.

His brother could be curious. And Eve would be content to watch him.

That much was simple.

 

Eve only let go of his brother's hand so he could wrap both of his arms around him.

“I always question why we do the things we do, but this feels like something I don't have to question,” he said.

Adam nudged their foreheads together, smiling gently. “We began as one, and that's how we'll stay. No matter where my curiosity leads me, I'll always return to that fact.”

 

Together.

That's what they were.


End file.
